harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cain (AP)/Quotes
Chat *"I hope you're doing well today!" *'Walking with Spouse:' "Oh, out for a walk together? You get along so well. ♪" *'When shown the Player's baby:' "Heh, your kid just looks like you!" Gifts *'Loved Gift:' "Oh! What's this? You're giving this to me? I love it. I'm so happy.♪ Thanks a lot!" *'Liked Gift:' "Oh, I'm fond of this. Thanks a lot!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Oh, thank you." *'Disliked Gift:' "I'm sorry, I don't really like this." *'Hated Gift:' "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't really like it." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I've have enough." Seasonal *'Early Spring:' "It's finally Spring. When the greenery starts to appear, I feel like my work has started. First I must prepare the fodder. ♪" *'Late Spring:' "Spring time is great. Drinks taste the best during this season." *'Early Summer:' "If you cut down all the grass then the animals won't have any to feed on. So be careful." *'Late Summer:' "It doesn't rain often during the Summer. You just have to watch out for typhoons." *'Early Autumn:' "The grass will only grow through Autumn. You should prepare fodder for Winter." *'Late Autumn:' "You can buy fodder at our store during the Winter. But it’s best to prepare your own." *'Early Winter:' "It seems the animals slow down during Winter as well." *'Late Winter:' "This year is almost over. The days just pass by so quickly." Weather *'Sunny:' "You should let the animals graze on sunny days. They will be so happy!" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days put me in a gloomy mood. It's nice that it's cool though." *'Rainy:' "You may know already, but don't put the animals out when it rains. They hate being wet." *'Typhoon:' "Be sure to get the animals in the barn before the typhoon hits! Don't forget the food!" *'Snowy:' "Whew, it's cold today. You better make sure no snow can get into the barn. You have to be careful there aren't any drafts either." *'Blizzard:' "The animals have no energy when they're snowed in. I hope spring gets here soon." Family Lines *'Newlywed:' "Congratulations on your marriage!! I know you two will get along splendidly. ♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard you're going to have a baby! This is quite the happy event. I can't wait. ♫" *'Baby is born:' "I heard the baby was born. Congratulations! You're becoming a responsible adult, player. ♫" *'Newborn Stage:' "When your family grows, you'll have more work, but there will be many happy times as well. I wish you the best." *'Crawling Stage:' "How is the baby doing? Good? I'm glad. I'm reminded of when Renee was a baby." *'Walking/Talking Stage:' "The baby is walking? I see. It's so moving when you see them walk on their own." *'Child grows up:' **"Child has grown so much. They're the very definition of cuteness. ♫" **"Does Child like animals? Maybe they'll enter the races one day." **"Child would make a great racer! I have an eye for these things." **"Hey, the children have grown so much. They're starting to look more and more like you." Category:Animal Parade Quotes